cattivi_disneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Capitan Uncino
Capitan Uncino è il capitano della Jolly Rogers.E' il nemico di Peter Pan ed è l'antagonista di Peter Pan.E' un pirata vanitoso,cinico,egoista e crudele.E' uno dei principali antagonisti di Once Upon A Time Apparizione:Peter Pan-Ritorno All'Isola Che Non C'è-Il Bianco Natale di Topolino-Topolino e I Cattivi Disney-Trilly e La Nave Pirata-Descendants 2 Programmi Televisivi:House Mouse-Jake e I Pirati Dell'Isola Che Non C'è-Once Upon A Time Videogiochi:Ritorno All'Isola Che Non C'è-Kingdom Hearts-La Rivincita Dei Cattivi-Peter Pan-Disney Universe-Kinect Disneyland Adventures-Epic Mickey-Hidden Worlds-Disney Villains Challenge Disney World:Peter Pan's Flight-Fantasmic-Dream Along With Mickey-Magic,Music and Mayhem-Back to Never Land-One Man's Dream II:The Magic Lives On-Mickey's Soundsational Parade-Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade-Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade-Celebrate a Dreams Come True Parade-Main Street Electrical Parade-SpectroMagic-Disney Dreams-Midship Detective Agency-Mickey’s Pirates In The Caribbean-Festival of Fantasy Parade-World of Color-Hocus Pocus Villain Interpretato:Colin O'Donoghue(OUAT) Doppiatore:Stefano Sibaldi(1953)-Giuseppe Rinaldi(1986)-Carlo Reali-David Chevalier(2014)-Francesco Pezzulli(OUAT) Lavoro:Capitano Pirata Allineamento:Cattivo-Buono(Once Upon A Time) Casa:Jolly Roger Allias Storybrooke:Killian Jones Parenti:Harriett e CJ(Figlie)-Harry(Figlio)-Liam(Fratello)-Emma(Fidanzata)-Biancaneve e David(Suoceri)-Brennan(Papà) Amici:Spugna-Emma-Henry-Regina-Malefica-Jafar-Ursula-Bau Bau-Pietro-Elsa-David-Harriet-CJ-Harry-Sammy-Biancaneve-Belle-Robin Hood-Pinocchio-Beallfire-Trilly-Fata Turchina-Merlino-Ariel-Megara-Lady Treamaine-Regina Rossa-Crudelia-Magò-Shere Khan-Principe Giovanni-Madame Medusa-Re Cornelius-Rattigan-Gaston-Scar-Ratcliffe-Frollo-Shan Yu-Yzma-Clayton-Chernabog-Narissa-Dr Facilier-Madre Gothel-Hans Nemici:Peter Pan-Coccodrillo-Trilly-Wendy-Gianni-Michele-Bimbi Sperduti-Piovra-Jane-Topolino-Paperino-Pippo-Cenerentola-Aurora-Alice-Jasmine-Barbanera-Bo Peep-Tremotino-Zelena-Artù-Ade-Cerbero-Adam-Fata Smemorina Status:Vivo Ruolo:Antagonista-Protagonista(OUAT) Franchise:Cattivi Disney-Classici Disney-Peter Pan-OUAT-Descendants Peter Pan Una nave di pirati è al largo dell'Isola che non c'è,comandata da Capitan Uncino con il suo assistente Spugna.Uncino trama per vendicarsi su Peter Pan per avergli tagliato la mano,ma trema quando arriva il coccodrillo che l'ha mangiata;ora il coccodrillo lo insegue,sperando di gustare di più.Uncino crea un piano per trovare il nascondiglio di Peter Pan usando le conoscenze di Giglio Tigrato.L'irrequietezza dell'equipaggio viene interrotta dall'arrivo di Peter Pan e i Darling.Peter Pan e Wendy,che spiano Uncino,vedono che lui e Spugna hanno catturato Giglio Tigrato,in modo da poterla costringere a rivelare il nascondiglio di Peter Pan,ma Peter e Wendy la liberano.Uncino trama di sfruttare la gelosia di Trilly per Wendy,spingendola a rivelare l'ubicazione del covo di Peter.Dopo aver ricevuto l'informazione,Uncino rinchiude Trilly in una lanterna.I pirati sono in agguato e dopo aver legato e imbavagliato i Bimbi Sperduti e i Darling,li portano sulla Jolly Roger lasciando dietro di loro una bomba per uccidere Peter.Peter e Trilly affrontano i pirati,liberando i bambi sperdut.Peter impegna Uncino in un duello,e riesce a umiliarlo.Uncino e il suo equipaggio scappano,con il coccodrillo alle calcagna Ritorno all'Isola Che Non C'è Capitan Uncino,in cerca di vendetta contro Peter Pan,irrompe a casa Darling.Non conoscendo il numero di anni che sono passati,Uncino scambia Jane per Wendy e la rapisce per usarla come esca per Peter.Tornato all'Isola che non c'è,lascia cadere il sacco dove c'è rinchiusa Jane legata e imbavagliata nei tentacoli in attesa della piovra,aspettandosi che Peter venga divorato mentre si tuffa dietro "Wendy" per salvarla,insieme a Trilly.Peter salva Jane,e Uncino ottiene un assaggio della sua stessa medicina quando la piovra lo attacca,ma viene salvato da Spugna.Jane viene avvicinata da Uncino,che la inganna con un accordo.Uncino promette di portarla a casa e che non farà del male a Peter se lei accetta di aiutarlo a trovare il suo tesoro.Dà Jane un fischietto per segnalargli quando lo individua.Quando Jane trova il tesoro,prende il fischietto che le ha dato Uncino e lo getta via,rifiutandosi di aiutarlo.Uno dei Bimbi sperduti trova il fischietto e soffia.Uncino e il suo equipaggio arrivano e catturano Peter Pan e i bimbi sperduti,per lasciare andare Jane come ringraziamento per averli "aiutati".Jane e Trilly si affrettano alla Jolly Roger,dove trovano i Bimbi Sperduti legati e Peter in procinto di camminare sull'asse.Jane lo salva,e con l'aiuto della "fantasia,del coraggio e della polvere di fata", impara a volare e slega Peter.La Jolly Roger viene affondata dalla piovra,che insegue i pirati in fuga su una barca a remi Kingdom Hearts Capitan Uncino è un membro dell'alleanza di cattivi Disney che si è formata per aprire Kingdom Hearts grazie alle Principesse del Cuore.Uncino rapisce Wendy ma Malefica riferisce che non è una delle sette.Uncino non prende bene questo fatto perchè afferma di aver faticato a catturarla,ma senza ascoltarlo Malefica manda Riku sulla Jolly Roger;Riku comincia a dare ordini agli Heartless,cosa che Uncino non sopporta dando a Riku del "monello rognoso".Una volta che Topolino arriva sulla nave,Uncino e Riku hanno una discussione e Riku torna alla Fortezza Oscura lasciando Uncino a cercare di fermare Topolino.Uncino affronta Topolino ma viene sconfitto e gettato in mare fuggendo dal coccodrillo Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories Topolino incontra Uncino nell'Isola che non c'è,dove rapisce Wendy e cerca di uccidere Peter Pan,ma Peter Pan,alleandosi con Topolino,riesce a sconfiggerlo Riku incontra Uncino nell'Isola che non c'è,ma come testimonianza al fatto che appartiene al regno delle tenebre,Riku lo affronta e lo sconfigge Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Uncino trova delle mappe e ogni mappa ha segnato sopra un punto.Pensando si tratti di mappe del tesoro,Uncino raggiunge i vari punti segnati e fa scavare Spugna in ogni punto sperando di trovare il "tesoro".In ogni buca è presente uno scrigno ma,una volta aperto,si rivela essere un mucchio di cianfrusaglie facendo comparire degli Heartless.Uncino deduce che lo "stolto" che aveva "perso" queste preziose mappe,aveva segnato tanti punti per confondere colui che avrebbe trovato le mappe e rendere difficile la ricerca del tesoro e,secondo Uncino,gli Heartless erano i guardiani del tesoro.Uncino raggiunge l'ultimo punto segnato e trova uno scrigno pieno di oro:l'avidità sale alle stelle e compare il Dominatore dei Cieli,ma Roxas lo sconfigge e l'Heartless cade sulla Jolly Roger distruggendola.La mente che si nascondeva dietro a tutto questo si è rivelata essere Pietro,il quale aveva creato delle mappe con segnati dei punti e le aveva date ad Uncino,sapendo che sarebbe andato a scavare ogni buca pensando che avrebbe trovato un tesoro,e ad ogni buca scavata l'avidità del pirata sarebbe cresciuta evocando degli Heartless che Pietro avrebbe usato per l'esercito che sta radunando per Malefica Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep La storia di Ventus:Uncino cattura Trilly e trova il frammento di stella.Ventus incontra Peter Pan,e mentre cercano Trilly vengono attaccati dalla Jolly Roger,in loro aiuto ginge Trilly che e stata salvata da Terra.I cannoni smettono di sparare e Uncino presume di aver sconfitto Peter.Peter Pan e Ventus si separono,Peter Pan decide di andare sulla nave e fermare Spugna,Ventus decide di affrontare Uncino.Ventus getta Uncino in acqua che viene inseguito dal coccodrillo La storia di Terra:Uncino incontra Terra e gli dice che Peter Pan vuole rubagli la luce.Terra decide di sfidarlo per proteggere Uncino che è andato alla ricerca di una stella cadente.Durante lo scontro fra Terra e Peter,si intromettono due Bimbi Sperduti che tentano di portare via il tesoro di Uncino,e dopo che hanno aperto il forziere Terra capisce che è stato imbrogliato.Uncino torna nella caverna della roccia del teschio e consegna a Terra una lanterna dov'e imprigionata Trilly.Terra la libera e Uncino si infuria,ma e costretto alla fuga appena sente il ticchettio del coccodrillo La storia di Aqua:Uncino recupera il suo forziere e quando lo apre vi trova tutte cianfrusaglie,mentre i suoi dobloni sono spariti.Infuriato chiede che fine hanno fatto i suoi tesori e un Bimbo Sperduto gli dice che li hanno persi.Riappare il coccodrillo che contringe per Uncino alla fuga ONCE UPON A TIME Il Coccodrillo Milah,la moglie di Tremotino,trascorre tempo alla taverna,dove incontra Killian,capitano di una ciurma approdata da poco che la affascina con i suoi racconti di terre lontane.Tremotino non ha il coraggio di combattere per Milah e viene deriso da Killian,il quale salpa insieme a lei.Tremotino sfida Killian a duello per ucciderlo,convinto che Milah sia morta.Milah è viva e fa la sua comparsa,dicendo di aver sposato Killian.Furibondo,Tremotino le strappa il cuore dal petto,sbriciolandolo e uccidendola.Killian ha il fagiolo magico,ma non vuole darlo a Tremotino che risponde tagliandogli la mano.Killian aveva nascosto il fagiolo magico e accetta a bordo Spugna.Killian indossa un uncino sul moncherino della mano mozzata e diventa Capitan Uncino.Uncino lancia il fagiolo in mare,aprendo un vortice che li conduce in un nuovo mondo Uncino si incontra con Cora,decisi ad arrivare a Storybrooke per vendicarsi lei su Regina,lui su Tremotino Il Dottore Emma,Biancaneve,Mulan e Aurora giungono all'accampamento,trovandolo distrutto da Cora.Tutti sono morti,tranne Uncino che si spaccia per un fabbro.Emma si insospettisce ,poiché è strano che Cora abbia lasciato in vita solo lui.Durante il cammino Emma riesce a far confessare Uncino,il quale ammette di lavorare per Cora e rivela che vuole recuperare una bussola per arrivare a Storybrooke e attuare la sua vendetta.Uncino rassicura di essere pronto a passare dalla loro parte,tanto da offrirsi per salire in cima alla pianta di fagioli che conduce nel luogo in cui è custodita la bussola Tallahase Emma si offre di accompagnare Uncino nella scalata verso la dimora del gigante in cui si trova la bussola.Temendo di non fare ritorno,Emma chiede a Mulan di tagliare la pianta trascorse dieci ore e di andarsene senza di loro.Uncino avverte che il gigante è cattivo,essendo l'unico sopravvissuto e astioso nei confronti degli umani.Mentre Uncino lo distrae,Emma lo addormenta con la polvere di fata e possono entrare nella sala del castello.Anton si risveglia,ma Emma lo attira nella trappola contro gli invasori.Emma si fa consegnare la bussola,promettendogli che non gli farà del male.Inganna Uncino,incatenandolo perché non si fida di lui e chiedendo a Anton di liberarlo dopo alcune ore,così da dare vantaggio al gruppo L'Incantesimo del Sonno Anton libera Uncino,che può riunirsi a Cora.Uncino si mostra accondiscendente con Aurora,tanto da lasciarla libera da Cora per ricongiungersi al suo gruppo.Uncino ha strappato il cuore ad Aurora,quindi Aurora può essere manipolata da Cora Regina di Cuori Uncino cerca di salvare Belle,prigioniera nel palazzo di Regina,per avere informazioni su come uccidere Tremotino.Davanti al suo rifiuto,Uncino la vuole uccidere,ma viene fermato da Regina che lo ingaggia per uccidere Cora in cambio di un passaggio nel nuovo mondo grazie al sortilegio.Regina manda Uncino a Wonderland,dove scopre che Cora è la Regina di Cuori.Uncino decide di allearsi con lei,figendo con Regina di aver adempiuto al suo dovere e ucciso Cora.Davanti al cadavere di sua madre,Regina confessa di amarla,benché le abbia insegnato che l'amore è una debolezza.Cora annuncia a Uncino un cambio di programma:siccome Regina sta per lanciare il sortilegio,dovranno restare lì per 28 anni,fino a quando l'incantesimo non sarà spezzato.Mentre la nube del sortilegio comincia a diffondersi,Cora esegue un incantesimo di protezione della parte in cui si trovano Emma,Biancaneve,Mulan e Aurora giungono nella cella di Tremotino,dove trovano una pergamena che riporta il nome di Emma e la boccetta d'inchiostro vuota.Aurora le imprigiona nella cella,essendo controllata da Cora,la quale si impadronisce della bussola ed è pronta ad andare a Storybrooke attraverso il lago Nostos.Cora apre uno squarcio che riporta l'acqua nel lago,Uncino sparge le ceneri per aprire un portale.Giunti al lago,Emma e Biancaneve sconfiggono Uncino e Cora. Sulla costa di Storybrooke appare la Jolly Roger,dato che Uncino è riuscito ad arrivare con Cora utilizzando il fagiolo secco,che a contatto con l'acqua del lago Nostos ha riacquistato i suoi poteri Il Gioco del Grillo Cora e Uncino approdano a Storybrooke,con Cora che fa un incantesimo sul veliero per nasconderlo alla vista degli abitanti.Cora rinchiude il Grillo Parlante nella stiva.Uncino e Cora vogliono costringerlo a rivelare i segreti degli abitanti di Storybrooke L'Outsider Uncino,pronto a vendicarsi su Tremotino,si introduce in biblioteca per impaurire Belle e indurla a telefonare a Tremotino,il quale lascia il negozio e permette a Uncino di impossessarsi del mantello e Belle raggiunge la nave di Uncino.Belle affronta Uncino e viene salvata da Tremotino.Quella sera Bella e Tremotino si stanno salutando al confine di Storybrooke,quando un colpo di pistola ferisce Belle e le fa varcare la linea rossa.Il responsabile è Uncino,felice di aver compiuto la sua vendetta,ma viene travolto da un'auto In Nome del Fratello Emma,David e Biancaneve conducono Belle,Uncino e lo straniero in ospedale Scricciolo Uncino viene dimesso dall'ospedale,mentre David e Biancaneve cercano di capire i suoi piani e quelli di Cora Manhattan Approfittando dell'assenza di Tremotino ed Emma,Regina,Cora e Uncino si mettono alla ricerca del pugnale del Signore Oscuro.Entrano in possesso di una mappa che indica dove è sepolto il pugnale,con Uncino che si mette al lavoro per decifrarla.Giunti sul posto si accorgono che non è più il nascondiglio del pugnale,spostato da qualche altra parte La Regina è Morta A Manhattan,Uncino colpisce Tremotino al petto e il veleno di cui era intriso l'uncino comincia a fare effetto Lacey Tamara arriva a Storybrooke con un rimorchio nel quale è rinchiuso,legato e imbavagliato,Uncino La Regina Cattiva Greg e Tamara mostrano a Uncino che Tremotino è vivo per assoldarlo alla loro causa.Uncino si finge alleato di Regina,la quale lo porta nella grotta nascosta sotto la biblioteca per prelevare il "dispositivo di sicurezza".Regina nota che Uncino indossa un braccialetto appartenuto a Cora e pretende di averlo lei,come ricordo.Uncino viene costretto da Regina ad affrontare Malefica,tornata in vita dopo che la magia è arrivata a Storybrooke,che si è trasfigurata in uno spettro.Tornata in superficie dopo aver recuperato il dispositivo,Regina trova Uncino sopravvissuto a Malefica e apprende che l'ha tradita per Greg e Tamara E Poi Dritto Fino al Mattino Uncino dà il benvenuto a Bealfire a bordo della Jolly Roger.Quando scopre che è il figlio di Tremotino,lo accetta perché un giorno lo porterà a incontrare Tremotino.Uncino nasconde Bealfire dai Bimbi Sperduti,incaricati di trovarlo,che avvertono Uncino delle conseguenze qualora stia mentendo.Uncino insegna a Bealfire come navigare,ma Beallfire trova un ritratto di Milah e lo accusa di essere il pirata che l'ha uccisa.Uncino gli rivela come sono andate le cose,ma Bealfire ha deciso di abbandonare la Jolly Roger perché convinto di essere usato come strumento di vendetta su Tremotino.A Uncino non resta che consegnare Bealfire ai Bimbi Sperduti Greg e Tamara riescono a mettersi in fuga,ma David e Uncino riescono a recuperare un fagiolo con il quale aprire il portale.Peccato che Uncino ha fatto il doppio gioco e si è preso il fagiolo per sé.Uncino ha un ripensamento e torna nel porto,deciso a organizzare una spedizione per ritrovare Henry e Beallfire.Emma,David,Biancaneve,Regina e Tremotino partono con Uncino alla volta dell'Isola che non c'è,passando dal vortice che Uncino ha aperto in mare usando il fagiolo magico Il Cuore del Vero Credente A bordo della Jolly Roger,gli eroi si dirigono verso l'Isola che non c'è per salvare Henry.Durante la navigazione vengono attaccati dalle sirene.Giunti sulle rive dell'Isola,Emma si pone a capo del gruppo ed esorta tutti a remare nella stessa direzione,mettendo da parte ogni dissidio legato al passato Ragazza Sperduta Gli eroi vagano sull'Isola alla ricerca di Henry e giungono a un punto morto.Peter Pan fa visita a Emma per consegnarle una pergamena con cui trovare Henry,puntualizzando che riuscirà a decifrarla quando smetterà di rinnegare chi è.Regina prende in mano la situazione,facendo un incantesimo di localizzazione per farsi condurre da Peter Pan.Peter li rimprovera per aver barato e ordina ai Bimbi Sperduti di attaccarli Una Fata Piuttosto Comune Emma si accorge che Peter Pan li ha ingannati,poiché sulla mappa la posizione dell'accampamento continua a spostarsi.L'unica soluzione è ricorrere a Trilly,la sola persona in grado di portarli da Peter.Uncino si accorge della ferita di David,avvertendolo che ha poche settimane di vita,ma David continua a tenerla nascosta agli altri perché spera di potersi curare con la polvere magica di Trilly.Giunti all'abitazione della fata,gli eroi trovano un fazzoletto bianco di Regina e capiscono che è stata rapita.Emma e Trilly raggiungono un accordo in base al quale Trilly li aiuterà a raggiungere il covo di Peter Pan,in cambio le verrà offerta una casa Cattive Abitudini Emma e il gruppo studiano un piano per entrare nell'accampamento di Peter Pan,ma Trilly fa notare loro che è inutile senza aver trovato un modo per abbandonare l'Isola.Uncino racconta che nessuno ha mai potuto andarsene contro il volere di Peter Pan,dato che negoziare con Peter per potersene andare.L'unico a riuscirci è stato Beallfire,il quale ha vissuto in una caverna.Uncino li conduce nella grotta,dove trovano disegni fatti per ammazzare il tempo.Emma è incuriosita da una noce che si rivela essere una mappa di stelle disegnata da Beallfire per ritornare a casa.Come spiega Uncino che ha dato insegnamenti di cartografia a Beallfire,solo l'autore della mappa è in grado di decifrarla La Forma Corretta Killian è il tenente della marina reale,mentre il capitano è suo fratello Liam.Il re ha ordinato una spedizione verso l'Isola che non c'è,dove reperire una pianta medicinale in grado di guarire ogni male.L'Isola viene raggiunta grazie alla vela ottenuta con le piume di Pegaso,che consente alla nave di volare,e al sestante di Liam.Giunti sull'Isola,Liam e Killian si imbattono in Peter Pan che nega l'esistenza dell'erba.La pianta che cercano è la Rubus Noctis,mortale.Killian inizia a dubitare della parole del re,convinto che voglia appropriarsi dell'erba per costruire armi da usare contro i nemici,Liam resta fedele al sovrano e si ferisce con le spine della pianta per dimostrare a Killian che ha torto.La pianta è velenosa e Liam collassa a terra.Peter Pan offre un aiuto a Killian,mostrandogli che dietro la selva di Rubus Noctis si nasconde una fonte in grado di curarlo.Peter Pan lo avverte che la magia ha un prezzo e le persone salvate con l'acqua devono restare sull'Isola per sempre.Killian non lo ascolta e,dopo aver curato Liam,fanno ritorno nel loro mondo con l'intenzione di sbugiardare il re.Non appena rientrati nella loro atmosfera,Liam muore.Ritenendo il re responsabile,Killian decide di non servirlo più e diventare un pirata Uncino vuole aiutare David a guarire,portandolo alla fonte,ma David non si fida di lui e a stento vanno d'accordo.Uncino lo convince a partire per raggiungere la cima del monte,dove trovare il sestante che li aiuterà a tornare a casa.Sapendo di avere poche ore di vita,David accetta di andare con Uncino in modo tale da morire e non far sapere la verità sulla ferita.Lungo il sentiero Uncino incontra Peter Pan che gli propone di uccidere David,prima che il veleno faccia il suo corso,e gli offrirà un vantaggio.Fedele alla causa degli eroi,Uncino rifiuta e conduce David alla fonte.Prima di farlo bere,Uncino gli rivela il contrappasso del non poter lasciare l'Isola e David,il cui obiettivo è salvare Henry,accetta.Uncino e David sono di ritorno e David dice che Uncino gli ha salvato la vita,senza menzionare come sono andate le cose.Emma e Uncino si scambiano un bacio.Peter Pan incontra Uncino e lo informa che Beallfire si trova sull'Isola,lasciandogli la scelta se dirlo o meno a Emma Ariel Uncino rivela a David e Biancaneve che Beallfire è vivo,chiedendo loro di non dire nulla a Emma per evitare di illuderla.Biancaneve non vuole mentirle e le racconta la verità,riaccendendole la speranza di poterlo rivedere.Gli eroi raggiungono il luogo di prigionia di Beallfire,la Grotta dell'Eco.L'unico modo per salvarlo è confessare i loro segreti più nascosti,così da costruire un percorso che li conduca alla gabbia.Uncino rivela di essersi innamorato di Emma,provando delle emozioni che credeva sepolte con la morte di Milah Alla Ricerca dell'Ombra Beallfire ha trovato un modo per fuggire dall'Isola,per cui lui,Emma e Uncino si recano verso la Valle Oscura.Nella Valle Oscura risiedono l'Ombra di Pan e le ombre di quelli a cui Pan ha sottratto l'ombra:grazie a quella che Emma aveva creduto una mappa per lasciare l'Isola,riescono,con difficoltà,a catturare l'Ombra.Grazie a quella,potranno lasciare l'Isola Fai Pensieri Felici Il gruppo di Emma si ricongiunge con Regina e Tremotino,che è costretto a dare a Beallfire il vaso di Pandora per dimostrare che non farà male a Henry.Raggiungono l'accampamento per salvare Henry,ma vi scoprono i Bimbi Sperduti che vengono addormentati;incontrano Wendy convincendola a raccontare quello che sa su Peter Pan Salviamo Henry Sulla Jolly Roger,dove tutti si sono preparati per la partenza,riescono a risvegliare Henry.La Jolly Roger,grazie all'Ombra,può volare via,ma non è finita:Peter Pan ed Henry si sono scambiati di corpo La Nuova Isola Che Non C'è La Jolly Roger ritorna a Storybrooke,e i paesani accolgono gli amici ritornati.Durante la giornata,da Granny si tiene una festa.Gli eroi scoprono che Peter Pan è Henry,il quale rivela la verità.Accorrono al mausoleo di Regina per poter catturare Peter Pan,ma Regina stordita,e nella cripta Tremotino nota che è sparito un oggetto:Peter Pan vuole lanciare il Sortilegio Oscuro su Storybrooke così da renderla la nuova Isola che non c'è Si Torna a Casa Peter Pan è pronto a lanciare il sortilegio.Tremotino ha escogitato un modo per fermare il sortilegio:prima devono scambiare di corpo Peter Pan e Henry,così prende la Bacchetta Nera.Con essa scambia di corpo i ragazzi.Gli eroi si recano da Henry per recuperare la pergamena del Sortilegio ma Peter Pan li sorprende:per fermarlo,Tremotino,grazie al suo pugnale,si sacrifica morendo col padre.Tutti sono addolorati della perdita,ma la nube sta arrivando:l'unico modo per fermarla è che Regina annulli il Sortilegio.Storybrooke sparirà per sempre,e tutti ritorneranno nella Foresta Incantata,tutti tranne Emma e Henry,i quali non avranno memoria di ciò che hanno fatto a Storybrooke Un anno dopo,Uncino giunge alla loro porta di casa di Emma.Uncino è venuto poiché tutti sono in pericolo.Emma,non sapendo di cosa sta parlando,gli chiude la porta in faccia dopo che ha tentato di baciarla Segui il Tuo Istinto Emma riceve la visita di Uncino,il quale,per tentare di convincerla della verità,le lascia l'indirizzo dell'abitazione di Beallfire.Emma chiede spiegazioni ad Uncino;ma trovando deliranti i chiarimenti,lo fa arrestare per stalking.Grazie ad una pozione della memoria datale da Uncino Emma riacquista i suoi ricordi:Uncino le racconta che gli abitanti della Foresta Incantata sono sotto l'effetto di un nuovo sortilegio,e che Storybrooke è tornata.Emma,Uncino e Henry partono per Storybrooke Appena Regina annulla il sortilegio,tutti ritornano nella Foresta Incantata e Storybrooke sparisce.Ora tutti vogliono riprendere le loro vite dopo gli anni di allontanamento,e Uncino li abbandona per ritornare ad essere un pirata Caccia alla Strega Emma viene informata che a Storybrooke la gente sparisce.Little John viene trovato ferito nella foresta,ma portato all'ospedale si trasforma in una scimmia volante.Da ciò,Regina e la famiglia di Emma comprendono che il loro nuovo nemico è la Strega dell'Ovest La Torre Emma,David e Uncino cercano delle prove per trovare la Perfida Strega.Emma,Uncino e Regina raggiungono David nella foresta,che viene a conoscenza di cosa è accaduto,e che la sua spada,totem del suo coraggio,appartiene a Zelena.Raggiungono la fattoria,e scoprono in cantina un arcolaio:dalla paglia e dall'oro comprendono che Tremotino è vivo Menti Silenziose Tutti si danno da fare per trovare l'identità della Perfida Strega,che uccide Beallfire.Ma da questo,Tremotino rivela la sua identità:Zelena Essere Verdi non è Facile Storybrooke piange la perdita di Beallfire,e mentre Emma,la sua famiglia e gli amici si ritrovano per ricordarlo,Zelena fa la sua comparsa,minacciando Regina:le racconta che lei è la sua sorellastra e che vuole annientarla in un duello di magia che si terrà la sera.Emma e gli altri vogliono evitare che Regina fallisca,e decidono di aiutare Tremotino,tenuto in pugno da Zelena La Jolly Roger Tornato nella Foresta Incantata,Uncino,ritrovatosi con Spugna,non avendo più la Jolly Roger,si dà al brigantaggio.Una sera viene aggredito da Ariel,tornata sulla terraferma,ha saputo che il capitano della Jolly Roger ha rapito Eric.Avendo perso la Jolly Roger,Uncino non lo ha rapito:da un pugnale lasciato,Uncino capisce che il proprietario della Jolly Roger è Barbanera.Nel tentativo di riprendersela,Uncino è accompagnato da Ariel,che spera di ritrovare Eric:nel duello,Uncino sconfigge Barbanera,il quale condurrà Ariel da Eric se Uncino gli consegna la Jolly Roger.Uncino,volendo ritornare alla vita precedente,ferisce e getta Barbanera dalla nave,e lascia che Ariel si tuffi in mare,alla ricerca di Eric A Storybrooke giunge Ariel,senza memorie dell'ultimo anno,alla ricerca di Eric:saputo del sortilegio,si è diretta in quel mondo.L'incontro con Uncino si rivela freddo,Uncino è costretto da David e Biancaneve a collaborare con Ariel.Al negozio di Gold,ritrovano il mantello di Eric,e Belle vi applica un incantesimo di localizzazione:il mantello li conduce verso il porto,per poi inabissarsi sott'acqua.Ariel capisce che Eric è morto.Uncino racconta ad Ariel la verità,ma le sue parole gli vengono usate contro:Ariel è Zelena,che lancia così un incantesimo sulle labbra di Uncino:se bacerà Emma,perderà i suoi poteri,e se la avviserà al riguardo,Zelena ucciderà i suoi affetti Passato e Presente Regina,per rivelare le motivazioni di Zelena ed essere preparata ad affrontarla,decide di scoprire la vera storia di Zelena:assieme alla famiglia di Biancaneve ed Uncino compie un incantesimo per poter parlare con lo spirito di Cora,senza risultati.Con le informazioni,e l'aiuto di Belle,scoprono il piano di Zelena:vuole lanciare un incantesimo per poter viaggiare indietro nel tempo per uccidere Eva.Senza di essa,pur non esistendo più Regina,Biancaneve,Emma ed Henry,Cora avrebbe sposato Leopold e tenuto Zelena Una Cosa Curiosa Uncino è catturato da Zelena,la quale lo obbliga a dover baciare Emma per annientare i suoi poteri,altrimenti ucciderà Henry.Uncino sta cercando di fare lasciare Storybrooke a Henry.Un attacco delle scimmie volanti non glielo permette:in aiuto arrivano Emma e la famiglia. Al termine dello scontro Emma racconta a Henry la verità e grazie al libro ricorda.Ma prima che Emma possa rompere il sortilegio interviene Zelena,che tenta di uccidere Henry.Emma lo salva,e Regina,baciandolo,rompe il sortilegio:tutti ricordano il modo per sconfiggere Zelena Kansas Emma e Uncino si recano nella fattoria di Zelena per fermarla;ma non vi riescono:Emma è costretta a baciare Uncino per salvarlo dall'annegamento,perdendo la sua Magia Bianca.Emma,ritornata con Uncino,informa della perdita dei suoi poteri,senza i quali sconfiggere Zelena è impossibile.Regina,per essere riuscita a rompere il Sortilegio,deve avere in sé della Magia Bianca,forte del suo amore per Henry:con tale forza,si dirige con Emma,Uncino,David e Robin alla fattoria.Qui Zelena ha lanciato l'incanto e sta aprendo uno squarcio per il passato:sul punto di uccidere Regina,la colpisce con la forza della sua magia.Interrotto l'incantesimo,Regina sottrae a Zelena il pendente,e con perde i suoi poteri:tutto ciò che ha fatto è annullato Il Corso degli Eventi/Nessun Posto è Come Casa La famiglia reale riunisce gli amici più cari da Granny per annunciare il nome del nuovo nato.Il portale del tempo richiamato da Zelena è aperto e Emma ed Uncino ne vengono risucchiati. Si ritrovano nella Foresta Incantata del passato.Capiscono che per poter tornare nel futuro devono chiedere aiuto a Tremotino:sanno di non dover modificare nulla del passatoEmma,intervenendo nel giorno in cui Biancaneve avrebbe conosciuto David,in procinto di sposarsi con Abigail provoca il fallimento dell'incontro.In questo modo,gli eventi futuri sono cancellati.Quando riescono a incontrare Tremotino,gli rivelano la verità:Tremotino sembra essere disponibile,e cerca di aiutarli.Mentre dovrebbe impossessarsi di una bacchetta per riaprire il portale,Emma ed Uncino dovrebbero rimediare al fallimento dell'incontro.Quella sera Re Mida deve tenere una festa in onore del matrimonio.Per convincere Biancaneve a rubare l'anello così da provocare la sequenza di eventi che porterà al loro amore,Uncino si finge il se stesso del passato per fornire un passaggio a Biancaneve in cambio dell'anello di David.Gli eventi sembrano sistemati,ma Emma vuole partecipare alla festa per verificare il successo dell'operazione.Grazie a Tremotino si recano alla cerimonia.David riesce a catturare Biancaneve,ma Uncino porta loro ad allearsi per aiutarlo a liberare Emma:grazie a Cappuccetto Rosso,David ed Uncino si intrufolano nel castello di Regina,dove trovano Emma e Marian.Regina bruca in un rogo Biancaneve davanti ai suoi amici.Emma ed Uncino ritornano da Tremotino così da poter tornare al loro tempo,scoprendo che non può aprire il portale:solo chi l'ha usato può riaprirlo.Dona ad Emma una bacchetta e per evitare che possano causare problemi li imprigiona nella sua cripta oscura,assieme agli oggetti più potenti che teme.Uncino riesce a far capire ad Emma quale sia la sua vera casa,Storybrooke dove c'è la sua famiglia,e grazie a ciò i suoi poteri si manifestano di nuovo:riesce a riaprire il portale Emma,Uncino e Marian ritornano al presente,dove la realtà non ha subito modifiche.Da Granny si riuniscono alla famiglia e Biancaneve e David decidono di dare al figlio il nome di Neal.Uncino rivela ad Emma di aver barattato la Jolly Roger in cambio del fagiolo che lo ha riportato a New York,e si baciano Storia di 2 Sorelle Emma e Uncino,dall'allarme scatenato da Brontolo e Pisolo,inseguono la scia di ghiaccio di Elsa,la quale,spaventata,ricrea il mostro Marshmallow,che terrorizza Storybrooke anche se aggredisce solo se qualcuno lo attacca Black Out A Storybrooke viene a mancare la corrente elettrica.Emma,Uncino e David scoprono la causa del guasto:una barriera di ghiaccio ha circondato Storybrooke,impedendo a chiunque di lasciare Storybrooke,ha causato la caduta d'un pilone della corrente.Elsa,spaventata da Uncino e David,fa crollare parte del muro di ghiaccio,intrappolando lei e Emma in una grotta ghiacciata.Elsa afferma che libererà Emma solo quando le riporteranno Anna,che è convinta si trovi in città poiché ne ha trovato la collana nel negozio di Gold,dopodiché confessa di non essere in grado di gestire i propri poteri e che per liberare Emma avrà bisogno del sostegno di Anna.David aiuta Elsa usando le stesse parole che Anna aveva usato per spronarlo,riuscendo ad aiutarla coi suoi poteri.Emma viene liberata,prima che muoia per congelamento Un Sentiero Gelato Elsa,Emma,Uncino e David vogliono saperne di più sul muro di ghiaccio che blocca la città da Tremotino,il quale nega di sapere chi sia Elsa e come sia finita nella sua cripta.Uncino vine incaricato di portare Elsa al sicuro prima che gli abitanti la lincino.Uncino e Elsa,disobbedendo a Emma,si mettono alla ricerca del responsabile grazie ad un incanto di Tremotino e nella foresta s'imbattono nella Regina delle Nevi.La Regina delle Nevi vuole uccidere Uncino,ma l'arrivo di Emma e David la mettono in fuga.Emma è furiosa con Uncino perché,disobbedendole,si è messo in pericolo L'Apprendista Emma chiede a Uncino un appuntamento.Uncino accetta subito e,desideroso di fare colpo,obbliga Tremotino a riattaccargli la mano servendosi di un ricatto:se non l'aiuterà,rivelerà a Belle che il pugnale consegnatole,con il quale è possibile tenere sotto controllo l'Oscuro,è un falso.Tremotino lo avverte che la mano,tagliata quando era un uomo diverso,potrebbe causargli comportamenti anomali.Uncino non gli crede,e ritornato integro va a cenare con Emma.Quando Will,nel tentativo di scappare dal ristorante,urta Emma,Uncino agisce d'impulso e,dopo aver salutato Emma lo aggredisce quando lo becca mentre ubriaco tenta di intrufolarsi nella biblioteca.Capendo che la sua mano lo rende pericoloso,vuole che Tremotino annulli la magia e la riprenda:lo farà solo se l'aiuterà.L'indomani,Uncino e Tremotino,con l'aiuto di una scopa animata,trovano l'Apprendista e usando il cappello dello stregone Tremotino lo cattura.La mano di Uncino ritorna sotto spirito,ma Tremotino ora può ricattarlo per averlo aiutato Affari di Famiglia Emma mostra il filmato della videocamera agli amici più stretti,e concordano assieme di cercare,a gruppi,la Regina delle Nevi.Belle getta luce sulla situazione:ha scoperto che lo specchio serve a gettare un incantesimo chiamato Sortilegio degli Sguardi Infranti in grado di rendere malvagie le persone:Ingrid vuole usarlo per annientare Storybrooke e convivere come una famiglia con Emma ed Elsa La Regina delle Nevi Dopo aver chiesto a Uncino,David ed Elsa di ritornare nella torre per prenderle lo specchio,Emma decide di parlare con Ingrid.Alla torre,il gruppo scopre,grazie a Belle,che lo specchio è falso:si tratta di un piano di Ingrid per avere questo confronto con Emma.Emma è fuori controllo,mettendo in pericolo la vita dei suoi cari:vedendo il terrore per i suoi poteri,fugge Frammenti di Specchio Emma continua a rimanere isolata,mentre la sua famiglia e Uncino la cercano per la città.Emma avverte la sua famiglia della decisione di liberarsi dei suoi poteri pur non specificando come,ma Uncino comprende che Tremotino vuole usare su di lei il cappello delle Stregone,intrappolandola.Uncino ha trovato il luogo dell'incontro.Tremotino strappa a Uncino il cuore,che gli servirà come ingrediente dell'incantesimo per liberarsi dal pugnale:Uncino è diventato schiavo dell'Oscuro.Emma ha riacquistato il controllo dei suoi poteri, e si ricongiunge con la famiglia Il Crollo Uncino,su ordine di Tremotino,usa il cappello delle stregone per catturare le fate e la loro magia,compresa la Fata Turchina Eroi e Cattivi Tramite il controllo su Uncino,Tremotino annuncia della porta così che Anna,Elsa e Kristoff si allontanino.Tremotino è alla torre dell'orologio con Uncino:le stelle in cielo e sul cappello si allineano:è pronto a schiacciare il cuore di Uncino e compiere l'incantesimo di separazione,ma Emma,Biancaneve e Belle irrompono.Belle ha trovato la posizione del vero pugnale dell'Oscuro,e ha visto in lui la bestia.S'impossessa del pugnale,obbligandolo a uscire da Storybrooke Imperdonabile Uncino sembra avere un segreto riguardo Ursula,che Emma ha intuito,ma vuole che le venga rivelato spontaneamente Il Ritorno del Drago Uncino rivela a Belle di essere preoccupato che le streghe possano trovare il pugnale e le propone di nasconderlo in un luogo sicuro,e Belle gli consegna il pugnale:in realtà era Tremotino La Storia di Ursula Uncino e la ciurma si apprestano a navigare verso l'Isola che non c'è quando sono attirati da una voce nell'oscurità.Riescono a scampare agli scogli,verso cui erano stati attratti dalla voce di una sirena.Ursula fugge sulle terraferma,dove cerca di racimolare denaro cantando nelle taverne.Una sera,Uncino la riconosce.Ursula gli racconta la sua storia,e Uncino è disposto a portarla ovunque voglia poiché con la sua voce ha alleviato il dolore della perdita di Milah.Quella sera Poseidone visita Uncino e,affinché Ursula ritorni da lui,è disposto a donargli l'inchiostro di seppia che può immobilizzare ogni creatura magica se con una conchiglia incantata Uncino ruba la voce di Ursula.Uncino rivela l'inganno ad Ursula,ma fidandosi l'uno dell'altra,Ursula ruba l'inchiostro così che Uncino la possa portare dove vuole.Quando tutto sembra concludersi per il meglio,Poseidone irrompe riappropriandosi dell'inchiostro,e Uncino sottrae la voce ad Ursula e tiene la conchiglia con sé Uncino è intenzionato a ottenere la fiducia di Ursula ridandole il lieto fine:in cambio della voce rubata,Uncino vorrebbe scoprire le intenzioni di Tremotino.Con i poteri di Ursula,Uncino riesce a riappropriarsi della Jolly Roger,che è stata ridotta in una bottiglia.Chiedendo aiuto a Will con un distillato di funghi di Wonderland,la Jolly Roger torna alle sue dimensioni.Quando Uncino riconsegna la conchiglia a Ursula,non riesce a riottenere la voce e lo getta in acqua.Viene salvato da Ariel,finita intrappolata quando Elsa ha sottratto la nave a Barbanera e l'ha ridotta.Mentre Tremotino si assenta con Regina e Malefica,Emma irrompe con la famiglia a salvare August.Ursula parrebbe intenzionata a intralciarli,quando Uncino riporta Poseidone che le restituisce la voce e la perdona In Bianco e Nero Crudelia rapisce Henry affinché Regina e Emma,per riaverlo,uccidano Isaac.Emma,Regina e Uncino si dividono nella foresta alla ricerca di Henry Operazione Mangusta Emma,scoperta da August l'identità dell'Apprendista,decide di liberarlo dal cappello dello Stregone,dove Uncino confessa di averlo rinchiuso su ordine di Tremotino Nella nuova Foresta Incantata,Henry chiede aiuto ad Uncino,che ora è un mozzo impacciato al comando di Barbanera.Henry si riappropria della Jolly Roger,e raggiungono l'isola.Imprigionato il guardiano,riescono a liberare Emma,che si dimostra l'unica,assieme ad Henry,a ricordarsi tutto.La guardia si rivela essere Lily,ma il trio,con le armi della Jolly Roger,riesce a metterla fuori gioco.Approdati a terra vengono raggiunti da Biancaneve e per mettere in salvo Henry e Emma,Uncino viene ferito mortalmente da David Tutti ritornano a Storybrooke:anche coloro che sono morti,non essendo mai esistita quella versione alternativa,di cui hanno il ricordo,tornano in vita.L'Apprendista strappa l'Oscurità dal cuore di Tremotino e la rinchiude nel cappello.Ma questo si rivela inefficiente:l'Oscurità riesce a scappare e attacca l'Apprendista poi viene fatta sfuggire dai poteri di Emma.L'Apprendista racconta la storia dell'Oscuro:lo Stregone,nella lotta contro l'Oscurità,è riuscito a controllarla imprigionandola in un corpo umano,controllato da un pugnale.L'Oscurità è libera,e solo lo Stregone può sconfiggerla:questo stregone è Merlino.Emma,con Biancaneve,David,Uncino e Regina,si mette alla ricerca dell'Oscurità,ma attacca Regina.Per salvarla,Emma si lascia prendere al suo posto e sparisce.Davanti a Biancaneve,David,Uncino,Regina e Robin cade il pugnale dell'Oscuro:su di esso è scritto il nome di Emma Swan La Signora Oscura Uncino cerca di richiamare Emma a sé usando il pugnale,ma dal fallimento si comprende che Emma non si trova più nel mondo reale.Biancaneve,David,Regina,Robin e Uncino raggiungono l'Apprendista,il quale informa loro che il modo per trovare Emma è usare la sua bacchetta,che può essere controllata usando un bilanciamento di magia bianca e magia oscura.Regina capisce che dovrà chiedere aiuto a Zelena,la quale è disposta ad aiutarla se le potrà togliere il bracciale che ne limita i poteri.Viste le reticenze di Regina a fidarsi,Uncino,con l'aiuto di Henry,tenta di far fuggire Zelena così da raggiungere Emma,ma Zelena riesce a togliersi il bracciale e a svanire.Regina è adirata,ma quando Zelena rapisce Robin,è costretta a cedere la bacchetta per riaverlo.Con la bacchetta Zelena prova ad aprire un portale per fuggire per sempre ad Oz,ma nel momento in cui invoca un tornado,Regina riesce a rimetterle il bracciale:Zelena ha collaborato con la sua magia oscura.A Regina non resta che usare la sua magia bianca per dirigere il portale verso il luogo in cui si trova Emma:con Uncino,Biancaneve,David,Robin,Roland,Henry,Zelena,Belle,Granny e i nani,si barrica da Granny che viene sollevata dal ciclone e usato come mezzo di trasporto fra Mondi Nella Foresta Incantata,quando Emma strappa il cuore a Merida,sopraggiunge la sua famiglia,che riesce farla ragionare.Emma ha ritrovato la famiglia e Uncino,e seppur voglia continuare la strada da sola per non ferirli,la loro determinazione le serve per non cedere all'Oscurità.Prima di raggiungere Granny,Emma cede il suo pugnale a Regina.Quando si ritrovano davanti al locale,sopraggiunge Re Artù,che,secondo una profezia di Merlino che preannunciava l'arrivo di Emma e della sua famiglia,li scorta a Camelot Sei settimane dopo Granny ritorna a Storybrooke.Tutti sono frastornati,vestiti con gli abiti medioevali.E nessuno ricorda cosa sia successo dopo essere entrati a Camelot.Assieme a loro c'è Emma,la quale è diventata il nuovo Signore Oscuro.Possiede il suo pugnale e non dimostra affetto verso la famiglia.Anzi,dice loro che hanno fallito nella missione di eliminare l'Oscurità dentro di lei,e per questo vuole punirli Il Prezzo A Camelot,Re Artù mostra agli arrivati Merlino:egli è tramutato in albero e solo la Salvatrice può aiutarlo.Per evitare di rivelare la vera natura di Emma,Regina si finge la Salvatrice,e in suo onore è dedicato un ballo la sera.Durante la serata,Re Artù presenta sua moglie Ginevra Uncino si ritrova con Emma,la quale lo porta nella nuova abitazione di lei e dove cerca,senza risultati,di usare il bacio del Vero Amore per eliminare l'Oscurità Il Seggio Periglioso Uncino viene attirato da Emma,che lo invita a cena per verificare quanto tenga a lei nonostante non la considera l'Emma di cui si era innamorato.Emma svanisce dopo aver ricevuto la conferma,e Uncino chiede l'aiuto di Robin per trovare e intrufolarsi nel rifugio di Emma Il Regno Spezzato Uncino cerca di aiutare Emma a liberarsi dell'Oscuro nella sua testa con il suo amore per lei Acchiappasogni Regina,Robin,Uncino e Belle riescono a superare l'incantesimo di protezione e ad entrare nella casa di Emma,per trovare Excalibur e capire le sue intenzioni L'Orso e L'Arco Uncino,David,Belle e Merlino irrompono nelle prigioni del castello,liberando Lancillotto e Merida Regina trova un modo per poter comunicare con Merlino,in quanto non hanno idea di cosa sia successo a Camelot:devono usare la Corona Cremisi,e un prescelto dallo stregone,Re Artù,per poter parlare con lui.Re Artù non vuole comunicare con Merlino,e accettando la proposta,tenta di bruciare il fungo così da non potergli parlare.David,Biancaneve,Uncino e Regina hanno scoperto la natura di Re Artù,e trovando Henry scoprono che Merlino è stato attaccato da Emma e che ha consigliato di trovare Nimue Nimue Il gruppo segue un piano di Zelena per entrare nelle mura del castello:Zelena vorrebbe in cambio riavere i suoi poteri,ma Regina vuole attendere la conclusione della missione.Raggiunto Artù,il gruppo scopre di essere stato tradito da Zelena,che si è alleata con Artù Nascita Uncino stende Artù,rubandogli Excalibur,e metterlo in fuga con Zelena.Emma è pronta a riunirli per abbandonare l'Oscurità e cominciare una nuova vita con Uncino,ma una ferita da Excalibur durante la colluttazione a Uncino si riapre,ed essendo impossibile da guarire,Emma si trova a perderlo.In un disperato gesto d'amore,lega l'anima di Uncino ad Excalibur,ma genera un nuovo Signore Oscuro,che accresce i poteri di Emma rendendola oscura.La cripta dell'Oscuro si apre e dalla sua melma nera esce Uncino David,Robin e Uncino si recano da Artù per ottenere risposte sul perché abbia mentito ad aver comunicato con Merlino,ma quando questo fugge Uncino si getta a rincorrerlo.Uncino si trova a fronteggiarlo,e quando sembra sul punto di venir ucciso,Emma si manifesta e lo salva.Uncino vuole risposte,ma Emma gli riferisce che sta facendo tutto ciò per salvarlo.Uncino vuole risposte e cerca di ottenere l'attenzione di Emma.Uncino confida ad Emma che lui l'amerà nonostante tutto,ma Emma vuole proteggerlo,tanto da stordirlo e rinchiuderlo nel seminterrato.A Zelena,nel seminterrato con Uncino,viene rivelato il piano di Emma:rinchiudere l'Oscurità in lei e ucciderla con Excalibur.Grazie all'aiuto di Uncino,Zelena si libera e riescono a fuggire.Uncino vuole risposte,quindi riesce a trovare in casa dell'inchiostro magico di seppia e lo usa su Emma così da poterle parlare.Zelena ritorna,con l'acchiappa sogni che custodisce i ricordi di Uncino,e li restituisce che scopre cosa è accaduto a Camelot Cuore Spezzato Uncino si risveglia nella cripta dell'Oscuro,dove viene attaccato dall'oscurità che gli fa rivivere i suoi ricordi più dolorosi;esce dalla cripta e come Emma inizia a vedere l'oscurità nella sua testa nella forma di Tremotino,il quale lo sprona a ottenere la sua vendetta.Trovato da Emma,raggiungono il gruppo per distruggere l'oscurità.Uncino,che ha ceduto al suo lato oscuro,ha intenzione di tornare a Storybrooke per uccidere Tremotino e per farlo decide di lanciare il sortilegio oscuro utilizzando il cuore di Merlino,facendolo distruggere a Nimue.Non potendo fermarlo né cancellare ciò che ha fatto,Emma cancella la memoria di tutti con gli acchiappasogni e li addormenta,lasciando che il sortilegio li riporti a casa Uncino toglie i ricordi ad Emma così che non possa fermarlo,Zelena le blocca i poteri con il bracciale di Cora,permettendo di rubare gli acchiappasogni contenenti i ricordi.Biancaneve,David,Henry e Regina trovano Emma e vengono a sapere la verità.Uncino sfida Tremotino per vendetta,il quale accetta.Belle propone agli eroi di cercare una soluzione per fermare Uncino;Emma vuole recuperare gli acchiappasogni,e per farlo chiede aiuto ad Henry.Sulla Jolly Roger avviene il combattimento che viene vinto da Tremotino.Uncino ha sfidato Tremotino per poter ottenere il suo sangue,in quanto è l'unico ad essere morto e tornato in vita.Uncino versa il sangue nel lago,il portale per gli inferi,evocando il traghetto di Caronte,da cui scendono tutti gli Oscuri compresa Nimue,dicendo che sono pronti per spegnere la luce Un Uomo Migliore Killian e Liam vengono abbandonati dal padre,che li lascia su una nave e fugge.Nella Foresta Incantata,Uncino deve provare a Regina di essere in grado di uccidere Cora.Per farlo,Regina lo porta in una locanda dove dovrà uccidere un uomo,che si rivela suo padre.Uncino lo affronta,che è cambiato,grazie a una donna che sposò e gli diede un figlio,che cresce da solo dopo la morte della moglie.Uncino,avendo perso la donna amata,decide di aiutarli a fuggire,ma si rende conto che non riesce a perdonare il padre per l'abbandono e porta a termine la sua missione uccidendolo Uncino riporta in vita i Signori Oscuri,tuttavia l'incantesimo non è permanente e per poter rimanere sulla terra altre anime devono essere sacrificate.Per fare ciò gli Oscuri marchiano le persone amate da Emma in modo che le loro anime vengano reclamate da Caronte.Poiché non è possibile rimuovere il marchio,Emma decide di sacrificarsi:si fa restituire Excalibur in modo da assorbire l'oscurità e farsi distruggere.Uncino riesce a sottrarre Excalibur a Emma,sapendo ciò che vuole fare.Regina gli ricorda le parole che gli ripeteva sempre il padre,che per essere coraggiosi bisogna scegliere che tipo di persona essere nella vita,e questo lo fa vacillare.Vedendo Nimue attaccare Emma,Uncino ha un ripensamento e imprigiona i Signori Oscuri nella spada.Non avendo scelta,Emma è costretta a ucciderlo per salvare la vita delle persone che ama,liberandoli dall'Oscurità.Tremotino ha modificato Excalibur con una pozione,e che l'oscurità non è distrutta con la morte di Uncino ma è stata incanalata in un nuovo pugnale,rendendolo il Signore Oscuro,più potente poiché ha in sé i poteri dei precedenti Oscuri,compresi quelli di Emma.Emma,accompagnata da Tremotino,Henry,David,Biancaneve,Regina e Robin,sale sul traghetto di Caronte,partendo verso l'Oltretomba per salvare Uncino Fatiche D'Amore Con la perdita di altre due anime,Ade è adirato,tanto da cambiare le regole:per ogni anima salvata,un membro del gruppo dovrà morire,e Uncino,sotto prigionia,dovrà decidere chi dovrà essere Debito con il Diavolo Milah va in una taverna dove incontra Uncino Ade si è stancato del rifiuto di Uncino e scalpella al suo posto di i tre nomi sulle lapidi per fare rimanere negli Inferi qualcuno che sostituisca Henry,Ercole e Megara.Tremotino è costretto a trovare Milah,riuscendo ad ottenere il suo aiuto in nome della sua storia d'amore con Uncino e con Emma vanno alla ricerca di Uncino.Quando Regina tenta di dividere il cuore di Emma in due,per somministrarne metà ad Uncino,un incantesimo di protezione su Emma la ferma.Si scopre che Ade ha scelto Emma,Regina e Biancaneve per sostituire le anime liberate I Fratelli Jones Killian e Liam lavorano per il capitano Silver;Silver è intenzionato a trovare l'Occhio della tempesta.Liam ha un incontro con Ade il quale gli propone un accordo,offre la sua protezione a lui e Killian e gli dona questo tesoro ambito dal re,e Liam dovrà far morire nella tempesta la ciurma.Liam accetta senza dire niente a Killian,lui e Killian vengono salvati e il loro capitano li accoglie sulla nave il Gioiello del Reame che diventerà la Jolly Roger Il gruppo degli eroi riceve una visita inaspettata:si tratta di Liam,fratello morto di Uncino,il quale ignaro della verità è sorpreso dal fatto che si trovi in questo posto e abbia questioni in sospeso dato che è stato un uomo d'onore.Liam dice di essere qui perché vuole vedere suo fratello,mente del dire che conosce il motivo per cui lui si trovi in questo regno e rivela al gruppo l'esistenza di un libro nel quale si vocifera che ci siano delle pagine riguardanti Ade;Emma insieme al gruppo decidono di andare alla ricerca del libro del fiabe sperando di trovare la storia di Ade.La ciurma del Capitano Silver trova e lega Liam e Uncino,raccontandogli la verità e li porta nella bocca di lava;Ade con un soffio manda Silver in un posto peggiore,minaccia Uncino dicendogli che sarà il prossimo ma Liam si mette in mezzo salvandogli la vita, l quale chiede perdono per non essere l'uomo che ha ammirato e Uncino lo perdona che riesce a passare oltre scatenando l'ira di Ade Le Scarpette di Ruby David si fa aiutare da Uncino per permettere a Biancaneve di andarsene con Ruby e raggiungere Storybrooke Il Vero Amore Ade si rivolge agli eroi e chiede il loro aiuto per salvare Zelena da Tremotino e Peter Pan.In cambio,offre loro di eliminare i loro nomi dalle tombe.Quando Uncino capisce di non poter andare,lui ed Emma si trovano costretti ad intraprendere un viaggio nelle profondità dell'Oltretomba Gli Ultimi Riti Re Artù giunge nell'Oltretomba e nella tavola calda della Strega Cieca,incontra Uncino,che gli spiega che è morto e dove si trova.Uncino,dopo che Re Artù gli rivela chi l'ha ucciso,gli chiede di aiutarlo a trovare le pagine mancanti del libro delle fiabe,quelle con la storia di Ade,per aiutare Emma a sconfiggerlo.Uncino e Artù trovano le pagine,ed Uncino scopre come annientare Ade.Per dirlo ad Emma,vuole usare la cabina telefonica,ma scoprono da Crudelia che è stata distrutta.Per fare arrivare le pagine ad Emma dovranno riunire le pagine con il libro,poichè il libro appare alle persone che hanno bisogno di speranza.Attraversato il Fiume delle Anime Perdute,stanno per prendere il libro ma vengono attacati da uno spirito,ma riescono nel loro intento.Uncino riesce a passare oltre.Incontra così Zeus,che come ricompensa per aver sconfitto Ade,lo riporta in vita.Emma si ricongiunge con Uncino Solo Tu Zelena,Biancaneve,David e Uncino cercano di aprire un portale che riporti Merida e gli altri ospiti alle loro case,ma le cose vanno storte e il gruppo si ritrova in un nuovo e strano mondo Una Storia Mai Raccontata Biancanve,David,Uncino e Zelena sono imprigionati e devono lottare contro Mr Hyde Curiosità -Uncino è uno dei pochi che,nella Foresta Incantata,ha un cognome -Ha un tatuaggio sul polso destro con raffigurato il nome Milah al centro di un cuore,il pugnale del Signore Oscuro che lo trafigge -Uncino sottolinea che sull'Isola che non c'è,è Peter Pan il cattivo -Uncino appare nel libro di Henry solo in "Nessun posto è come casa" -In Once Upon A Time,Uncino è uno dei personaggi più infedeli rispetto all'originale -I Crimini di Capitan Uncino sono: 1)Ha tentato di uccidere Peter Pan e Wendy 2)Ha rapito Trilly e Giglio Tigrato 3)Ha manipolato Trilly 4)Ha manipolato Jane 5)Ha imprigionato Peter Pan 6)Ha ucciso Brennan 7)Ha tentato di uccidere Tremotino 8)Ha ingannato Beallfire 9)Ha rubato il cuore a Aurora 10)Ha ingannato Regina 11)Ha tentato di uccidere Barbanera 12)Ha ucciso Merlino 13)Ha tentato di uccidere Emma,Biancaneve,David,Henry,Regina,Robin,Artù e Zelena -E' il primo cattivo a uccidere qualcuno -E' considerato uno dei cattivi più divertenti -Uncino è al 24° posto tra i 50 Migliori Personaggi di un Cartone Animato -Sa suonare il Pianoforte -Uncino e Biancaneve sono coloro che hanno visitato tutte le terre magiche -Capisce il greco -In Once Upon A Time,è uno dei cattivi che diventano buoni Categoria:Villains Categoria:Descendants Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Disney World Categoria:Disney Universe Categoria:Hidden Worlds Categoria:Once Upon A Time Categoria:Tsum Tsum Categoria:Disney Villains Challenge Categoria:Villains Tonight Categoria:Midship Agency Categoria:Fantasmic Categoria:House of Mouse Categoria:Live Action